metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
Wherever We May Roam Tour
Wherever We May Roam Tour was the fifth concert tour by American Heavy Metal band Metallica, beginning in the fall of 1991. The tour would span three years, overlap the Monsters of Rock '91 Tour, Guns N' Roses/Metallica Stadium Tour in 1992 and Nowhere Else To Roam Tour to end in 1993. The tour supported the band's fifth and most successful album to date Metallica. The band would stop by the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert to honor the life of Queen vocalist Freddie Mercury. Releasing their first box set Live Shit: Binge & Purge during this time featuring the audio of their Mexico City 1993 Performance, and the audio and video footage of the San Diego 1992 and Seattle 1989 from the Damaged Justice Tour Performances. Then after the tour, they would release A Year and a Half in the Life of Metallica another box set showing the recording process of the Black Album and the respective tours for the album. Typical Setlist (Taken from the San Diego, January 13th and 14th 1992 Performances) #Enter Sandman #Creeping Death #Harvester of Sorrow #Welcome Home (Sanitarium) #Sad But True #Wherever I May Roam #Bass Solo #Through the Never #The Unforgiven #Justice Medley ##Eye of the Beholder ##Blackened ##The Frayed Ends of Sanity ##...And Justice for All ##Blackened #Drum Solo/Battle #Guitar Solo #The Four Horsemen #For Whom The Bell Tolls #Fade to Black #Whiplash #Master of Puppets #Seek & Destroy #One #Last Caress #Am I Evil? #Battery #Stone Cold Crazy Typical Show Antics The band dispensed with supporting acts on the tour, billing it on tickets as "An Evening with Metallica/No Opening Act". Instead, a video presentation was shown before the concerts actually started. Included might be clips of local sights near the venue, Metallica shopping in local stores, roadies prepping the arena, Lars Ulrich walking around backstage giving introductions and reciting band history, or other band members engaging in various hijinks. The video would conclude with a montage of "Enter Sandman" with film clips of Clint Eastwood in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. Setlists consisted of a mixture of Metallica material with fan-favorite songs from their first four albums. Shows were typically three hours long. The stage itself was a diamond form, with a number of singing and playing positions as well as drum kit positions that would allow band members to rotate around. Some selected fans were located in a pit inside the stage area. Once in the show's mid-section, individual unaccompanied solo slots were offered up, typically a bass solo, then later a drum solo, and in another while a guitar one. The drum slot was often the most popular, with a second drum kit popping up and Hetfield taking a seat, dueling with Ulrich. Drum parts from other bands such as Slayer might be quoted, or Kirk Hammett might appear to play a bit of "Smoke on the Water" along the drums. Tour Dates Songlist Personnel *James Hetfield - Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *Kirk Hammett - Lead Guitar *Jason Newsted - Bass, Backing Vocals *Lars Ulrich - Drums Supporting Acts Wherever We May Roam *Metal Church Monsters of Rock '91 *ACDC (Headliners) *Pantera *Motley Crue *Queensryche *The Black Crowes References Category:Tours Category:The Black Album Category:Songlist being worked on Category:Needs References